


Nurse Ratched Never Did This

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Medical, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's drugged and loopy. Nurse Foreman helps him get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Ratched Never Did This

“Feeling better, Sam?”

It took a moment for the words to register. Karla could almost see the wheels turning behind those hazel eyes. Something clicked, some light bulb going off, and Sam nodded, grinning like a child.

“Dean came to see me,” he said, his words slow and slurred. It might have been a hallucination or his brother may actually have snuck out of his room and come to find him. Neither explanation would surprise her. The brothers were _weirdly_ close.

Karla (or Nurse Foreman, as Sam knew her) made a show of checking over Sam’s chart. They’d really done a number on him, the doses were high even for a man of his size. Well, that’s what happens when you try to stab your psychiatrist because you think he’s a wraith. You get some lovely pills to keep you nice and happy.

“Dean’s gonna find the real wraith,” Sam was explaining. “He thought it was Doctor Fuller, but I think that’s just because he’s going crazy. Crazy-er. More crazy.” He paused, waiting for his train of thought to pull into the station.

“We hunt monsters,” he concluded eventually.

“Of course you do.”

Karla laid a hand over his forehead, pretending to check for fever. Sam’s eyes unfocused as he slipped under her spell. It was probably overkill, but hey, better safe than sorry.

She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking it back, enjoying the slight furrow that formed between his eyebrows.

“Wha?” he managed, but didn’t get any further than that.

She loved it. Sam and his brother, the hunters, swaggering in here like they were invincible. Spreading stories about monsters like they thought it was a joke. These tall, broad-shouldered men, playing at hunting.

And look at them now. Dean was wandering the halls growing slowly more unstable, striking out into the darkness at demons that weren’t there.

And Sam. Sam…

Sam was looking up at her now, confused and innocent, not a scrap of suspicion on his face as he regarded her.

She retrieved the restraints from the cart, unrolling the canvas straps slowly so that Sam could watch.

“Do you know what these are for, Sam?”

He blinked at her, uncomprehending.

He pulled back weakly when she secured his right wrist, the velcro holding it to the strap running across his waist. She reached for his other wrist, making a ‘ _tut’_ noise when he tried to pull it away from her.

“Don’t,” he managed, but she just smiled down at him.

“Oh, Sam. We can’t have you wandering around the hospital stabbing people, can we? Be good and let me put these on, and then I’ll give you something to help you sleep. K?”

She secured his other wrist, pulling the straps tight. Her venom was running through Sam’s system now. His eyes were dilating and his breath was coming in short gasps.

“Shhhh, Sammy, don’t be scared,” she crooned as she laid the next set of straps across his chest. She looked into his panicked eyes, smiling reassuring him. “You’re doing great, sweetie. Almost to the good part.”

Sam kicked weakly when she wrapped the padded cuff around his ankle. The loose uniform he wore kept the padding off his skin, and kept it from slipping when she fastened it to the bars on the edge of the bed.

Sam seemed to rouse slightly at this, realizing that the majority of his body was held almost completely immobile, but it was too late.

“Don’t-” he started softly, then stopped, concentrating. Karla secured his other ankle, leaving his legs spread. “I don’ want-”

“Hush, now,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s mouth. His skin was salty, sweet undertones of fear accentuating the hunter’s taste.

“Just gonna take your temperature,” she said sweetly, and his eyes widened slightly.

“No!” he started, but she was already sliding a rolled towel between his jaws.

“You keep that right there, now. If you wake up the other patients we’ll never get them back to sleep and it’ll be a long night for everyone.” She grinned when his face grew confused again, the third hit of venom sinking in.

“Butt up!” she instructed, somewhat uselessly, since Sam couldn’t move his hips even if he wanted to. She didn’t really need his participation- the uniform pants were designed to come off without much trouble. She pulled them down to his knees, leaving his cock, balls, and ass completely exposed.

It took Sam a moment to realize what was happening, and then his face flushed red, and he pulled weakly at his bonds.

“None of that,” Karla teased, pinching his thigh and then turning to retrieve a pair of gloves. She pulled them on with a _snap,_ making sure Sam could see.

“This won’t hurt a bit,” she said, holding up the small glass tube. “Just relax and let it happen, okay sweetie?”

The lube was cold and sticky on her fingers as she delved into the cleft of Sam’s ass. The fingers of her right hand massaged the tight ring of muscle there, while her left hand stroked gently at Sam’s limp cock.

“Come on honey, get it up for me. This will put you right to sleep and you’ll feel lots better.”

She pushed a finger into him, feeling the tight heat of his body.

“Come on Sam. You’ve got to relax.” He finger twisted upwards, rubbing against his prostate, and he moaned. He began to harden in her hands. She gave the spot a few more strokes, then slid the probe smoothly into Sam’s body.

He was looking down at her, but his eyes wouldn’t focus. His face was a mask of confusion and fear.

He was going to be delicious.

“That’s right baby.”

He was fully hard in her hands now, her slicked flingers stroking him in a steady rhythm. They had two minutes until the thermometer was done, and she thought maybe she could get him off before that.

She fondled his balls, flicking gently against the thermometer now and again. Each time Sam gasped and moaned. Precome was gathering on the tip of his cock, and she experimentally licked it off. Salty and sweet. Perfect.

She began twisting on the upstroke, bringing the hunter closer to his climax.

When she looked back at his face, his eyes were beginning to focus and his face was wet with tears. Behind the gag, she could hear him begging weakly.

“Almost done, sweetie. You’re doing so good. Your cock’s so hard for me.”

His balls were tightening and the timer on the probe went off with a muted _beep._ She withdrew it, barely glancing at the reading before tossing it into the sink. Two fingers took the thermometer’s place, hooked upwards and pressing hard into the bundle of nerves just inside his entrance. Sam groaned and jerked against the straps, trying to pull away. He was shaking his head, his motions growing more pronounced as the venom wore off.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth, letting the venom sink quickly into the sensitive skin. Sam collapsed back onto the bed, twisting weakly, and then he was blowing his load into her mouth, bitter and sweet with fear. She licked her lips. Not quite done. Another few days-

“What the hell are you doing?”

The brother. She’d forgotten the brother.

 

It took Dean a minute to figure out what he was seeing. His little brother was strapped to the gurney, legs spread, pants around his knees. His eyes were unfocused and glassy, looking up at the ceiling. An hour ago Sam had been giddy and dumb, but now his brother’s face was stained with tears.

And the nurse was bent over him, her tongue lapping gently across the head of his twitching erection, looking at Dean with a smile the hunter didn’t like at all.

“What the fuck? What are you doing to him? He’s totally out of it, what’s wrong with you?”

She grinned sweetly, and Dean felt something twist in his gut. Something was wrong with her. Deep down wrong.

“Think you can help him back to his room?” she asked in that too-sweet sing song voice. She was coming around the gurney toward him and Dean had the absurd desire to back away. “He’s gonna go to sleep for a little while now.”

And then she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Dean’s, and all he could think was _Nurse Ratched never did this._ Her mouth opened, her tongue slipping easily past Dean’s lips, and she was salty and sweet and he thought _oh God it’s Sam_ and then everything was getting fuzzy.

 

 

When Dean could stand up again, the nurse was gone. If she had ever even been there. He pulled himself to his feet, his head spinning and fuzzy, and the first thing he saw was Sam.

The younger man was out cold, and Dean thanked his lucky stars for small favors as he hiked his brother’s pants up above his waist.

The bonds were just velcro and buckles. It was for medical use, not disciplinary, and so it was easy to free Sam and pull him into a sitting position.

“Sam? Sammy, you up? Come on, we’ve gotta go.”

“Wha?” Sam asked. “Dee?”

“Yeah, it’s Dee. Come on. Shake it off, we’ve gotta go kill a wraith.”

Sam stared at his brother with eyes like saucers and Dean sighed, letting Sam slump back down onto the bed.

Looks like he was doing this one alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt here.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107745.html?thread=40675041#t40675041)
> 
> I have absolutely nothing clever to say about this one. Other than hey, let's add 'medical' to my ever-growing list of Kinks I Didn't Have Before You People.


End file.
